Et si House avait retenu Cameron
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: le titre parle de lui même alors lisez et vous verrez.


**Et si House avait retenu Cameron**

_H : Décidément j'ai engagé trois crétins, j'en vire un et les deux autres démissionnent. Bon Chase je ne peux pas le saquer depuis le premier jour, avec son air de Koala au rabais, ses cheveux blonds qui ne ressemblent à rien, et son regard déprimant qui me donne envie de me tuer dès que je le vois. Bon débarras. Forman, bon lui il démissionne c'est son choix, je pense qu'il va me manquer un peu quand même, c'est le seul qui me tient tête, enfin qui me tenait tête. Et puis Cameron, elle aussi démissionne, c'est elle qui me manquera le plus, son air de sainte nitouche, sa compassion. Elle dit que je n'ai plus rien à lui apprendre mais je suis sur du contraire. Je sais que j'ai des tas de choses à lui apprendre et à apprendre d'elle_

H : Bon sang pourquoi je réagis ainsi ?

_H : Et voilà je vais devoir engager une autre équipe, avec des gens que je ne connais pas. Et surtout une équipe où il n'y aurait pas Alison Cameron. Comment est-ce que je vais faire sans elle ?_

H : Reprends toi House, elle ne représente rien pour toi

_H : C'est vrai après tout, elle se tape Chase, elle a du oublier les sentiments qu'elle avait pour moi il y quelques temps. Comment fait-elle pour le supporter ? Elle m'aimait, moi qui suis irrascible, invivable et incapable de compassion et là elle supporte un gars qui est ....Tout le contraire de moi. C'est peut-être ça qui l'attire chez lui, elle a du se rendre compte que c'est mieux pour elle. Même si ce n'est pas mon cas. En plus elle aurait quand même put trouver mieux que Chase. Même Forman aurait été mieux pour elle_

Wilson entra dans le bureau de son ami.

W : J'ai entendu dire que tu n'as plus d'équipe, tu devais t'en douter, ils n'en peuvent plus de te supporter à longueur de temps ?

H : Merci je le sais mais....

W : Mais quoi ?

H : Je ne sais pas

_H : C'est vrai ça pourquoi je ne suis pas comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi je ne me fiche pas de tout ? Pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à elle ? Pourquoi Cameron ? Pourquoi elle ? Et si.... Non je dois rêver, ça ne peut pas être ça !! pourtant ça ne m'effraie pas, je crois même que ça me plairais. Cameron et Moi ? _

House sortit de son bureau, Wilson l'appelait mais en vain. House lui marchait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, il se dirigea vers le parking. Il devait la rattraper et peut-être qu'il aurait une chance. Une infime chance de la garder près de lui. Il la vit au volant de sa voiture elle s'apprêtait à partir, il eut juste le temps de se mettre devant le véhicule. Elle descendit, elle avait l'air en colère

C : Qu'est ce que vous faites House ? Je dois aller...

H : Voir Chase ? Si c'est le cas vous commetez une grave erreur

C : Et je peux savoir pourquoi?

H : Il n'est pas fait pour vous et vous le savez

C : Lui au moins il m'aime, et avec lui je sais que je ne risque rien !

H : Vous l'aimez ?

C : Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde !!

H : C'est oui ou non ?

Cameron commença à se retourner pour rentrer dans sa voiture mais House la retint par le bras.

H : Cameron ?

C : Non, je ne l'aime pas, je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer, en tout cas pas de la manière dont lui m'aime

H : Alors pourquoi faites vous ça ?

C : Parce que j'en ai assez d'espérer

H : J'ai réfléchi vous savez

C : De quoi vous parlez ?

H : Vous vous souvenez de la question que vous m'avez posé il y a trois ans environ ?

Cameron n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, elle s'en souvenait que trop bien, elle avait voulu pleurer mais elle s'était retenue. Elle hocha la tête positivement

H : Je me suis rendu compte quand vous m'avez dit que vous partiez que j'avais peut-être eut tort. Tort de vous mentir. J'aurais du vous dire la vérité ce jour là, vous dire que je vous aimais

Cameron avait l'impression que ce qu'elle vivait était un de ces rêves qu'elle avait fait si souvent, mais elle avait rêvé de ça tellemnt de fois qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

C : Arrêtez vos conneries House

H : Je me doutais bien que vous ne me croiriez pas. J'aurais du vous le dire il y a trois ans.

C : Si c'est vrai, pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

H : Parce que le fait de vous voir partir, de savoir que je ne vous verrais plus m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai enfin compris que je vous avais menti et que je vous mentais encore

C : De quoi vous parlez ?

H : Du fait que si vous me posiez cette même question maintenant, ma réponse serait différente et cette fois ce ne serait pas un mensonge

Cameron regardait House et elle sentait qu'il était sérieux. Elle voulait lui reposer la question mais elle avait peur

H : Posez moi la question

Cameron déglutit difficilement;

C : Est ce que vous m'aimez ?

H : Oui Alison, oui je vous aime

Elle n'en revenait pas, il l'aimait. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle doucement

H : Et toi est ce que tu m'aimes encore ou est ce que j'ai trop attendu ?

Cameron leva les yeux vers lui, elle avait espéré pendant très longtemps qu'il lui dise ces mots et maintenant qu'elle les entendait elle se disait que c'était encore plus beau que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle l'aimait mais elle avait peur. Mais elle se dit au fond-elle que être avec lui, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois.

C : Oui, je t'aime aussi et ça dure depuis tout ce temps même si je me persuadais de dire où penser le contraire

House sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur ses lèvres, elle répondit volontiers au baiser de celui qu'elle aimait. Ce baiser était différent de celui de l'an passé, il était plus beau, il était parfait

Wilson était là et il avait tout vu, il avait suivi son ami pour voir ce qu'il faisait et il était ravi qu'il se soit enfin décidé

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout l'hôpital avait été très surpris d'apprendre la relation qui unissait les deux amants. Mais personne à part Chase n'avait rien trouvé à redire, il n'était même pas surpris, la seule chose qui lui faisait de la peine c'est le fait qu'elle lui avait menti en lui disant qu'elle n'aimait plus House. Elle était revenu travailler dans l'équipe de House et celui ci n'avait engagé que Taub et Kutner, ces deux là avait eu du mal à s'intégrer dans l'équipe car House passait le plus clair de son temps avec Cameron et c'est cette dernière qui lui avait demandé de faire un peu plus attention à eux. House avait accepté avec quelques regrets. Forman sortait quand même avec Treize bien qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de l'équipe de House.

Grâce à cette relation, House n'avait jamais été bouré un certain soir et il n'avait pris ce bus, Amber n'était donc pas morte. Elle et Wilson s'était mariés un an après le début de la relation de House et Cameron et ils étaient heureux tout les deux et comme House avait Cameron quand House sortait avec Wilson elle restait avec Amber et elles étaient devenues très amies.

Cameron avait soutenu son petit ami après le suicide de Kutner qui avait affecté le diagnosticien plus qu'il ne l'avouait. Seule Cameron était au courant et elle veillait sur lui, et il adorait ça, il se sentait aimé. Bien sur il savait que Cameron l'aimait mais il n'avait jamais pensé être aussi proche d'elle et il se rendait compte qu'il avait eu raison de la rattraper ce jour là, de lui dire à quel point il pouvait l'aimer et il passait toutes ses journées à lui montrer

House se réveilla ce matin là, il était tôt mais ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres

H : Allie, tu te réveilles ?

Il la réveilla en douceur comme il faisait quand il se révéillait avant elle

C : Bonjour toi

H : Bonjour

House embrassa la jeune femme, elle était encore fatiguée mais elle adorait quand il la réveillait ansi et elle préférait se réveiller après lui pour avoir le plaisir de se sentir aimé de cette façon, elle avait eu du mal lui faire confiance au début et il avait compris, il lui laissait le temps et il faisait son possible pour gagner sa confiance et il avait réussi. En effet il était très tendre avec elle, il n'était jamais vexant et prenait soin d'elle. Elle se disait qu'elle avait eu raison d'écouter son coeur et de se laisser aimer de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout

C : Pourquoi tu me réveilles si tôt ?

H : Bon anniversaire

House vit que la jeune femme paraissait surprise

H : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

C : Tu ne m'en as pas parlé de la semaine, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié

H : Jamais

Il sortit le cadeau qu'il avait choisit pour elle, elle s'asseya sur le lit, il vint à côté d'elle. Son cadeau était une boite de la taille d'un livre, elle le déballa et vit qu'il s'agissait.... D'un livre. House ne voulait pas qu'elle croit que c'est ce que représentait leur amour alors il lui dit :

H : Ouvre le

Elle obéit, elle vit que le titre était celui du roman d'amour qu'elle préférait, la nuit ses temps, une histoire d'espoir, d'amour et d'illusions. Elle tourna deux ou trois pages et vit un trou dans les pages de son livre, à l'intérieur de ce trou, se trouvait une petite bague en or blanc avec un solitaire. Elle le regarda, il lui faisait ce regard qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle passa la bague à son doigt et prononça un oui très distinctement pour que House l'entende, ensuite elle le serra dans ses bras.

H : Bon anniversaire des deux ans

C : C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'aurais jamais. Je t'aime Greg

H : Je t'aime aussi Allie

C : Je ne t'ai même pas donné ton cadeau

H : Bien sur que oui. Tu as dit oui, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux


End file.
